Edward and Bella One shots
by knl2012
Summary: Edward and Bella oneshots... some all human some bella human edward vampire... and some both vampire.... ALMOST EVERYTHING UNDER THE SUN! if you have any one shot requests just ask in a review BxE oneshots if you didn't get that already
1. A little too good for me

**AN I was bored what can I say this is just a little scene of Edward being an idiot... and not seeing himself for who he really is... go figure. Hope you enjoy it and please review, it will give me encouragement to write more oneshots!**

**Disclaimer- Sigh i don't own twilight it still belongs to S.M. sigh i hate writing these they make me so depressed. and no i will not hunt her down and force her to change the author rights to me... **

"Alice you don't get it, Bella is too good for me, I don't deserve her."

"Nonsense, you two are perfect for each other."

I sighed, what am I going to do? I called Bella. Her angelic voice answered the phone.

"Bella?"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Typical Bella she knew exactly when something was wrong with me, and didn't worry about herself.

"You, you are going to be the death of me."

She giggled, "I'm not going to kill you."

I sighed, "Bella, I can't go out with you anymore, you deserve better than me." I could see the smile turn into a frown on her face as she gasped.

"NO!" She yelled, "You're the only one for me! Why can't you just see that?"

"Because it's not true." There was a click on the other end of the phone. Three seconds later I heard Alice's phone ring, uh oh, Alice had been distracted with fixing her closet Emmet had messed up as a prank to notice the conversation Bella and I had.

"HE WHAT?!" Alice screeched, "Don't worry I'll talk sense into him!" I heard the whisper of Bella pleading her not to, but she was already bursting through my bedroom door. She saw me sitting on my couch with my phone still in my hand. I had no warning in her thoughts, her small body was already on top of mine punching me, while yelling profanities. Then as suddenly as it started it stopped. Alice was having a vision; I read her thoughts and saw Bella and me together, happy, watching a movie with Bella on my lap, and a ring was on her left hand, fourth finger.

The vision ended. Alice squealed and ran off to I assume start making wedding plans. She left her phone next to me with Bella still on the line. I picked it up and asked, "Bella, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking we are perfect together."

"You can be so blind sometimes, did you know that?"

"Vampire vision does that to you I heard."

We laughed, "Hey do you want to come over, and have a sleepover with 'Alice'?"

"Do I have to? I'd rather have one with you."

Well, let's have Charlie think my way, but you know you are always right."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll be there in five minutes, don't bother packing anything, I don't want to deprive Alice of playing Bella Barbie."

She groaned and I laughed, being in a house full of vampires didn't scare her one bit, but bring out the latest clothes and she was scared. I didn't mind, it was nice to have a down to earth girl in my life.

"I love you"

"I love you too." She responded instantly. I hung up my cell phone and ran out to my car while yelling, "Bella's sleeping over tonight!" The whole family cheered and started cooking and preparing other things for the night's fun.

**thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it... yes i know its short but oh well**

**please review there is a review reply to anyone who reviews... and a special treat which i will tell you what it is when you review... if you want anything like a cookie or something say so in the review**

**keep smiling**

**and for those of you who know what the game is**

**I LOST THE GAME and if you dont check out www . ilostthegame . org its quite a fun game start it in your own community**

**well im done rambling for now haha bye**


	2. Plans to ruin a vampire wedding

**AN- Hope you enjoy the one- shot!**

**Disclaimer- no I don't own twilight but if I did… sigh (zones out) **

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Edward hissed low enough for my vampire ears to pick up.

"I'm not thinking anything."

"Nonsense, even when you're not thinking anything your thinking something." He responded as we came up to a jewelry store. Alice was already ahead of us picking out a necklace to go with my second wedding ring; my first vampire wedding was in one month.

We have been living in Minnesota for seven years and people in town were starting to talk about why we haven't gotten married. The whole town knew it wasn't because of money, time, or that we simply weren't ready. We made it clear that we were. In the whole seven years we lived in Patterson **(I don't think that's a real town in Minnesota… oh well) **we were never apart. No fights or anything 9that the town knew of.)

So, Edward and I agreed to get married, again. To say the least I was not happy with it, but we made a deal. I go along with the wedding his way, and he and I would open one of our many houses for orphans. I felt bad owning multiple homes when they didn't own any.

Jus t because I was going along with the wedding didn't mean I couldn't make this as hard as possible for Edward and Alice. I had mastered my 'talent' years ago. I could protect anything I wanted, and I could lift it completely off of myself for weeks, no problem. It's fun to get Edward mad when he can't read my thoughts. I chuckled softly at the memory of last time I put my shield up.

"What are you thinking?" Edward growled again in my ear.

I shrugged and walked into the store. Operation annoy Edward and Alice out of the wedding begins. I greeted the sales clerk, flashing him a brilliant smile, while shoving my left hand in my pocket to hide my wedding ring.

"hi, I was just looking for something beautiful with a big, shining heart, but I think I found it already. I gave him a huge wink, and strolled over to the ring section.

Samuel it said on his nametag. I noticed as I walked past him. I caught a glimpse of Edward in of the mirrors; I read his facial expression disbelief crossed his face followed by understanding and lastly annoyance. Hah I was winning.

"I think I'd like to see that one." I pointed to a silver, single band rind, with three gemstones in it. Samuel went to get the keys for the display case when Edward was at my side, his arm around my waist. His breath was whispering around my face, "Please tell me what you're thinking."

My shield slipped. He still could dazzle me. He saw my plan to get out of the wedding. His hold tightened on me.

"Why didn't you just tell me you didn't want the wedding?" He questioned, his topaz eyes staring into mine. I was lost in them, and my shield completely let him in. I sighed loudly.

"What?"

"My plans will never work with you around." He just chuckled as Alice brought over the perfect necklace.

"That's perfect Alice; I can't wait for the wedding."

"See I told you she'd want the wedding." Alice chirped to Edward.

He just pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.

**A/N- So, here's another one-shot by yours truly! Haha. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review a free virtual snack or food is there for you. No calories I promise ******

**Haha I lost the game if you don't know what the game is just check out www . ilostthegame . org**

**Keep smiling**


	3. Fight to go to school?

**Disclaimer… Sigh… Nope I don't own twilight… why do these disclaimers always upset me… oh yeah because it reminds me my dreams haven't come true yet…. But I will keep dreaming… I long as I still sleep… SOMEONE BITE ME! PLEASE EDWARD! I SWEAR I WON'T BE A CREEPER!**

**Yah I know that made no sense^^^^**

"No! I don't want to talk to you Edward! Just leave me alone!" I ran downstairs and flew out the door in a second. By the time our family realized we were fighting I was running as fast as possible to get away from that house.

"Bella, Bella be reasonable-"Edward chased after me.

"-Me? Be reasonable?" I screamed, "Why should I? You're the one who thinks I can't handle school. I'm sick of staying home while everyone else is allowed out of the house. It's been ten freaking years! I can handle it, you know I can." I finished my rant with my eyes closed. I couldn't afford for him to dazzle me… again. I peeked out behind my lashes to find Edward pinching the bridge of his nose.

I took his moment of weakness to add more in my argument, "You know I won't hurt anyone, I've been around civilization before. It wasn't too hard."

"Bella, it's not about you not being able to control yourself."

"Then what the hell is it about?!"

"Fine, that is why I don't want you to go to school."

"Damn it Edward! You know I can handle myself." He didn't stop pinching his nose. I sighed and took off running yelling the whole way, "Don't bother coming after me!"

I ran thirty miles into the woods, until I came upon a mountain lion. I was thirsty, but it wasn't unbearable. I drank anyways satisfying my thirst. I ran more, farther into the woods, farther from my home, farther from true love, farther from my family. I stopped at a meadow. It looked vaguely familiar, wait this was our meadow.

My subconscious had driven me to run halfway across the country to our meadow. I took off toward the old Cullen house. It was still standing, the forest was creeping up on the lawn, but the house was still perfect. I walked inside and quickly cleaned everything up. We haven't lived in this house in a hundred years, every once in a while we would stop by without the community noticing and clean up the house and make necessary repairs.

My phone rang when I walked into Edward and my room.

"Hello?" I answered bitterly.

"Bella, love?"

"What do _you _want?"

"I'm sorry," Edward started his speech, "I didn't mean to get mad at you, I'm sorry I have been overprotective of you, I just didn't want to hear the guys thoughts at school about you. It's bad enough listening to them about the rest of our family. Please come home love."

"I'll be there around twilight."

"Where are you?" Edward asked shocked that it would take me an hour and a half to get home.

"I'm standing in our room." I replied nonchalantly.

"So am I."

"In Forks."

"Why are you in Forks?"

"I don't know really, I just kind of came here, I'll be home shortly love." I hung up the phone and took off running back to our home that we were using.

**AN- So here's another one shot/long drabble. I might end up turning this into a contest I haven't decided yet… If you want it to be a contest let me know in a REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed that chapter**

**I lost the game… dang it!**

**Review!**

**Kristen **


	4. There goes my life

**AN- PLEASE READ!! THE CHARACTERS IN THIS ONE-SHOT/ DRABBLE ARE ALL HUMAN!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight. ******

**This one shot/ drabble was written while listening to THERE GOES MY LIFE by Kenny Chesney… if you want it might help to listen to it while reading this story.**

No, this can't be happening! NO! I couldn't be pregnant. How was I going to tell Edward? My life was completely ruined. Edward was going to leave me. I sighed and got dressed for another day at Dartmouth with my baby's father.

I met Edward outside the science building opposite the medical building. We always met up there before parting to the separate buildings. He went off to study medicine while I went to biology.

After I sat through my morning classes we walked back to my dorm. Edward seemed nervous about something, but I brushed it off, I had our baby to worry about.

We walked into my dorm and made lunch. We ate our Pasta Roni in silence. I sat down on the bed, my boyfriend followed me.

"Uh, I have to tell you something," We both started.

"You go first." I said. He sighed, but agreed.

"Bella, I think we should break up, we both aren't ready for this relationship physically or mentally, and you know it."

"My mind speeded into overdrive, I was ready for this relationship, just not the baby, but I could deal with the baby, if it was _our_ baby, which it was. I nodded reluctantly, if he wanted out of this relationship I wasn't going to stop him, but how was I going to raise our baby on my own?

He smiled sadly, got up and walked out the door. Well, there goes my life, just like I thought it would. I sighed and called Emmett, my brother and Edward's roommate. I got his voicemail.

"Emmett, can you take me to the doctor?" I started, "I think I'm pregnant and I think I might get an abor-"

I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence, seeing as Edward ran into the room, throwing me against the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"You talked first remember?" I choked out.

He stopped and let me go, "A baby? It is mine isn't it?"

"DUH!"

"Just checking."

"I'll call Emmett back I guess," I fumbled with my cell phone. While Edward snuck kisses, and rubbed my stomach. I guess my life didn't have to leave after all. It was perfect just the way it was.

**AN- So what do you guys think? **

**Please review!**

**I lost the game!**

**Kristen**


	5. Can I have this Dance?

**AN-Here's another one shot/ drabble… hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight any related characters etc. etc. etc. but I wish I did!**

Can I have this Dance?

Edward and I walked onto the beautifully light dance floor for our first dance as husband and wife. Our song came on, Can I have this Dance.

Edward twirled me into his chest, "Can I have this dance?" he asked in sync with the music. I nodded shyly.

"You look completely amazing tonight my wife, my Bella." Edward spoke adoringly. I stared into his eyes for a second, before answering, "Not as handsome as you my husband."

"I doubt that." Edward twirled me towards one of the many mirrors surrounding the dance floor. The turned me out in front of the mirrors, so I could see myself for the first time that night.

"See, you are better looking then I am." I blushed, I didn't pale in comparison tonight as much as usual, but I still did. True my wedding dress was perfect, my hair and make-up was flawless thanks to Alice and Rose and my eyes were not their boring brown tonight, they sparkled and shone with happiness, but Edward next to me looked breathtaking. His tux fitted him perfectly hinting at the perfectly sculpted muscles beneath. His eyes were a golden brown accenting his bronze hair. Edward stared at me, I blushed again.

He led me in a perfect waltz making up for my lack of dancing skills. The song ended with us kissing, our guests applauded.

"My heart will be wherever you are." Edward whispered, as we were separated to dance with our friends and family at the reception.

**AN- So what do you guys think… I know its short but hey… its only one dance…**

**I lost the game.**

**Please REVIEW**

**Kristen**


	6. Breakaway

**AN hope you enjoy!**

**Song for this one shot/ drabble –**_**Breakaway –Kelly Clarkson**_

**Disclaimer- Sigh do I really have to do this again… (see previous update) enough said. done**

Today was the day; I had to do this for Charlie. I grew up in the small town of Forks with him since my mom married my step-father, Phil. I vowed I would get out of this house and leave Charlie alone as soon as possible.

This became even more urgent when I met Edward, my vampire boyfriend. He was going to change me into a vampire when I wanted, which was after graduation.

Although, I promised myself and Edward I would leave ASAP, but now as I woke up to face the day I would tell Charlie I was leaving, I didn't want to. I had formed a strong bond with Charlie these past few years, and I found myself wanting to stay, rather than leave with Edward, but I had to breakaway while I could.

I sighed and walked down the stairs into the living room to see Charlie watching the latest news on the upcoming game later in the day.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"I'm moving out." The remote dropped out of his hand, "I think it's time, I went out on my own, go to college and get a job." He just stared unseeing.

"I'm sorry Dad, I love you." I gave him a hug and walked out of the room. Before I hit the stairs I heard him whisper, "I love you too Bells, be safe."

Silent tears poured out of my eyes as I walked up the stairs back to my room to grab my things. My dad was a man of few words and hearing the love and sincerity in his voice touched me.

I'd be 'dead' in a few hours; we would stage a car accident on my way to Alaska with the Cullen's. I would never see my dad again. I was turning into a vampire tonight; totally breaking away from the human world, in every possible way, leaving my biological family and friends in Forks, to a vampire coven/ family to another small similar city, for all eternity, instead of dying in a few decades. I was truly breaking away.

**AN- So this was my one friends favorite drabble/ one shot. I hope you all also enjoyed, and if you did please leave a review. And if you didn't tell me what you didn't like so maybe I can write one you enjoy.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I LOST THE GAME! DANG IT!**


	7. You belong to me

**AN- Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I last updated but I've been really sick the past few days and not in the mood to type anything at all. I should update again Thursday hopefully. The weather is getting so nice I can't wait for summer!**

**Disclaimer- Does anyone know a good mental help aid? I think I'm going insane writing these… sigh I do not own Twilight, but if I did that would be extremely awesome!!! Muahahahaha I will own twilight eventually… my best friends and Tara Emily walk in with a shock collar *zap* sigh**

**Song- You belong to me- Taylor Swift**

**AU, All HUMAN, BPOV**

I sighed Alice just took me shopping for the third time this week. I think she is trying to distract me from the fact that Edward and Tanya are now _engaged_. One freaking week out of high school and they are going to be married in a few months. I sighed again. The shopping was not helping at all, there was no way I was going to get the only person in the world that mattered to me to notice me, Edward.

Alice seemed to think otherwise though; Alice had bought me every single article of clothing, accessory, shoe that looked even close to nice on me in a fifty mile radius in the past six months. Six months, that was all, time seemed to pass so slowly once Tanya came into our lives.

I looked down, I was holding a blue strapless dress in my hand and was in the process of finding a place in my huge walk-in closet to put it, believe it or not every single space was crammed, I groaned I was going to have to get Alice's permission to get rid of some of these clothes soon. Well, at least I don't have two walk-in closets like Alice and Rose did.

Our townhouse that we shared was all designer, thanks to Alice and Edward's mom, Esme. Carlisle and Esme, their adoptive parents, had bought the three most important girls in her life this house to share throughout college. We moved in a few months ago, after Tanya became too much of a regular guest at the Cullen's. Alice had to get out, and so did we.

That brought me to the present, Tanya, she got anything she wanted from Edward, but all he got back was an 'I love you so much' (insert gag here). He could have done so much better. Alice and Rose were the only people on the face of the Earth that knew I was in love with Edward. My crush lasted all through high school, but somehow Edward didn't see me that way, and we stayed best friends.

Everyone hated Tanya, although no one showed it as much as I did, she stole my best friend. I haven't held a conversation for longer than five minutes with him since she moved her. Alice and Rose hated her too, but that was mainly because of me. Esme and Carlisle objected I knew they hoped Edward and I would get married.

Tanya was everything I tried to be, she was head cheerleader, strawberry blonde, blue clear eyes, long legs, and beautiful, that just covered the basics. She was also snobby, spoiled, dumb, egotistical, and just about anything else rotten that comes to mind. She didn't care about Edward at all, just in it for his money that his parents saved up for him over the years. I knew she was cheating on him, but he wouldn't listen to anyone… he was in love.

I sighed and climbed into bed it wasn't even remotely late, but I was too upset to care, the love of my life was engaged and not to me! There was a knock on the door, I got up to answer it wiping away my tears as I made it down the stairs, Alice was out with Jasper, and Rose with her boyfriend, Emmett. I opened the door to find Edward, his green eyes bloodshot, and his perfect face stained with tears.

"Edward, what happened?" I decided to ignore the 'what's wrong' question… too expected.

I walked into the living room with him following me; we sat on the couch, "You were right," He sobbed, "I'm so sorry, I've been awful to you. I caught Tanya kissing another guy. The wedding's off."

I wrapped my arm around his and leaned in to his warm body. I didn't know what to say, I knew I told you so, was not the best one, but other than that I had nothing.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't believe it's taken me four years to figure this out, you probably figured this out years ago with you being so perceptive, but I love you Bella, I am totally in love with you." He looked down at me, I couldn't feel anything, and his words echoed in my head, he loved me.

"Or maybe you didn't know that…" He trailed off.

"I love you too Edward, I always have."

"I know." He responded before kissing me. It was my first kiss, but it was perfect.

**AN So what do you guys think? One of you left a review last time saying my AU last time well pretty much sucked… so I worked extra hard on this one, I tried to make it as realistic as possible, and before I get any questions about the ending**

**-Bella never dated because she already knew who her true love was… so that was her first kiss**

**-I couldn't make Tanya do anything else because well of the rating… I really had to watch myself there haha.**

**I hoped you guys liked this one, I don't mind flames as long as you tell me why you didn't like it so then I can make it better next time… hopefully…**

**Anyways please review**

**I lost the game**

**Keep smiling **

**Kristen**


	8. You are the music in me

**Here's another one… finally**

**Disclaimer… I do not own Twilight or a six foot cardboard cutout of Edward… yet**

**Song- You are the music in me- High School Musical 2**

**Edward's POV**

I wanted to tell Bella I loved her, but it had to be perfect. I had everything planned down to the last second. It was going to be the perfect date.

I opened the passenger door for my Bella and shut it softly behind her. I strolled over to the driver's side of my silver Volvo. I was taking her home after a long, boring day at school.

I slid in the car, settled myself on the leather seats, turned on the ignition and was greeted by the quiet purr of the engine.

Bella fiddled with the knobs on the dashboard, turning on the heat and the radio. I heard one of Bella's favorite songs fill my car, 'You are the music in me.'

Bella mouthed the words silently to herself, I longed to hear her sing, but I knew if I asked she would stop mouthing the words, embarrassed. Just her mouthing the words was adorable. The song came to a close and I said, "I wanted this moment to be perfect, but it feels so right now, I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

I glanced at her; her mouth was agape with her eyes wide. My heart dropped to my stomach, she didn't love me. I forced my eyes to the road, keeping them there.

Bella's voice found my ears, "I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

I swerved to the side of the rainy road, stopping the car.

"Really?" I asked surprised. I swear my heart stopped.

"Yes, forever and always."

"You _are_ the music in me, Bella."

Then are lips crashed together for the first time. No it wasn't a romantic candle light dinner, or a walk on the beach while the sunset, but this moment was perfect and I would remember it forever.

**AN- I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but a family friend was run over by a car and died… so I've had a lot of time with my family lately. Anyways I hope you liked this cute moment inspired by Edward and Bella…**

**Please review… there are cookies in it for you!**

**I lost the game!**

**Keep smiling**

**Kristen**


	9. Redneck Women

**AN/ PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT FOR MY READERS!!!**

**I went to type one of the many one-shots I had already written for this 'story' and when I looked in my notebook I found out I already typed and updated all of them… *sad face* So, I actually have to start writing for this again… yay! I could really use yours ideas for these… please I'm running out of ideas and I need your help. So, if you have an idea that you think is good for a one-shot don't hesitate to PM me or REVIEW!!!**

**THAT IS ALL HAHA**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight… now let me go crawl in a wishing hole….**

Song- Redneck Women by Gretchen Wilson… haha yeah I went there

BPOV

Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward and I were going to the Canfield Fair tonight to hang out and make as much possible trouble without getting thrown out. At least that was the plan; Alice had a vision of us letting the chickens free halfway through the night. We all agreed quickly seeing as we were sick of the daily routine of going to school.

We walked past the repulsive smell of the nachos, lemonade, gyros, French fries and other various foods towards the animals when we heard karaoke going on a little ways away. We immediately changed course passing the radio stations booths. Alice disappeared in the crowd ahead of us with Rose. I had no idea what was going on, but judging by the very composed look on Edward's face he was keeping something from me.

"Edward," I whined, "What are Alice and Rose planning?" He simply kissed my forehead before Alice came bounding into sight grinning mischievously.

"Everything set?" Edward asked Alice. She nodded bouncing up and down.

"Alice," I said in my angriest voice.

"Don't worry you'll love it Bella."

I stuck my noise in the air and walked into the stands, finding a place for all of us to sit.

"You have to sit on the outside." Rose said climbing past me. I moaned.

Two guys were singing _Let it Rock._ They were horrible, and I had a vague suspicion that they had one too many drinks. They finished the song and a few more people went up. We made fun of everyone under our breath too low for humans too hear. We were having silent fits of laughter over the last girl that went up and was singing _Barbie Girl_.

"Bella Cullen!"

I raised my head, looking around for the person that called my name.

Edward gave me a slight push, and pointed to the stage. I gaped at them, but they just started chanting my name and pretty soon the whole crowd was. I walked up onto the stage and took the microphone.

"Um, hi, I'm Bella. I have no idea what I'm singing considering I didn't know I was until five seconds ago. Apparently my friends signed me up for this so, here I go…"

A familiar tune filled that stage and I recognized it at once _Redneck Women_. I sighed, tapped my foot and started singing, by the end of the song I was actually enjoying myself. Of course being a vampire and having amazing senses helped, but it was still fun.

I finished the song to a standing ovation. Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the steps of the stage and gave me a hug, "You did amazing, love."

**AN- Hope you enjoyed the fluff!! I know it wasn't really bella but she's a vamp there so she wasn't as shy, she was used to the attention.**

**Please Review**

**Keep smiling**

**Kristen**


	10. You found me 1

**AN- Hey, here's an update!! Woo you should be happy I have a ton of ideas now! INSPIRATION HIT ME!! Haha so I should be updating a lot woo!**

**Disclaimer- you should know what goes here by now and it makes me depressed to write it so im going to**

Song- You found me by the fray

**BPOV AU**

I knocked on the door. No answer, I tried again. Growing anxious I tested the door handle, the door was open. I opened it slowly whispering Edward's name. It wasn't like him to not answer the door when I'm supposed to be coming over. I tried to visit him as much as possible.

Edward has been acting weirder every day since he moved in with his new foster family. His past five families got rid of him after a few months; they grew tired of having a teenager in their house.

I walked in looking around for my best friend, calling his name. I heard a groan coming from overhead. I rushed up the stairs as fast as possible without putting myself in any physical danger.

"Edward, Edward? Where are you?" I yelled, panicking. I almost blacked out. I smelled blood.

"Edward!" I yelled as loud as I could fighting the nausea. He groaned again. I found him in his foster parents room sprawled on the bed in his boxers bleeding and gasping for breath. I ran over to him, completely oblivious to the blood now.

"Bella?" He whispered.

"I'm right here."

"You have to get out of here; they will be back in a little bit."

"NO, I'm getting you out of here, and who are they, who did this to you?"

He gasped when I tried to pick him up. "Can you walk?" I asked impatient, but gentle. He nodded and stood up slowly. He wrapped his arm around my neck and leaned into me. I slipped my arm around his waist and supported most of his weight. We went down the steps slowly. I prayed I wouldn't trip and bring Edward down with me. We reached the bottom landing safely, thank god.

I led my bronze haired friend out the front door and to his Volvo, it was faster and we needed to get out of here.

"Bella, we can't leave your truck here, they'd know." He rasped. It took all of his energy to not collapse.

"No, Edward. They'd know it was me anyway, and your car is faster." He chuckled when I finally admitted he had a better car then I did. I helped him into the passenger seat and reclined the seat, so he didn't have to struggle to stay sitting up.

I ran to the other side, didn't trip and got in. I had a spare key to his car on my key ring. I drove as fast as I dared once I was on the highway heading to the hospital. Edward must have realized where I was taking him he said, "Bella not the hospital, they'll find out!"

"Where do you want me to take you then?" I half screamed.

"Can you take me to my old foster parents, Carlisle and Esme?" I sighed, but nodded. I had heard of Carlisle and Esme Cullen a lot. Edward had loved the short time he spent there, but they ended up giving him up for adoption once he had almost gotten seriously injured while in their care. Edward moved in with James and Victoria then.

I should have realized something was wrong when he had mysterious bruises that he excused for falling and stuff. I didn't believe him after all I was the clumsy one not him. I put the pieces together while I was driving to the Cullen's house. Edward was being abused by his foster parents. How I wasn't sure, but defiantly physically. He still loved the Cullen's even though it was partially their fault that he had ever met James and Victoria in the first place. I never actually met the Cullen's, but I worked at the adoption/ orphan home, and met Edward after the Cullen's dumped him.

He stayed there for about six months until James adopted him. After that happened Edward seemed happy for a few weeks, but after that things started to change. He avoided me more, and always something seemed to be bothering me.

When we were fifteen minutes away from the Cullen's according to his GPS. I grabbed Edward's cell phone that resided on the dashboard scrolled through the numbers and called the Cullen's. A man answered the phone.

"Hi, is Dr. Cullen there?"

"This is him."

"Hi, um, I'm Bella Swan. Edward's best friend, and we are on our way over, he's seriously injured. It's a long story, but he requested to come to your home."

"Of course Bella, we will be waiting. Thanks for calling." The line went dead. I sat the phone down and glanced at Edward his eyes were closed and his breathing sporadic.

"Edward?" He grunted in response.

"It was James and Victoria this whole time. Wasn't it?" He nodded tears pooled in his now open eyes.

"Did she rape you?" He nodded again, but whispered, "They both did." Tears fell fast down his face and mine. Poor Edward how did I miss this?

"I'm sorry, I should have realized—"

"—No! This is not your fault Bella, none of it was." He rasped. I stopped talking then, I was risking him staying alive by talking to him. Minutes passed and we pulled onto a long wooded driveway. I followed it until I came upon a huge white house. A tall blonde male sprinted out of the front door. I recognized him as Carlisle. He was closely followed by Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. They looked exactly like the picture from about one year ago.

Carlisle opened the passenger door and took Edward into his arms before I had my door closed. The girls started crying softly while the guys hurried to help Carlisle. Esme introduced the ladies and led me inside. I heard the men above us working diligently on Edward. I didn't know the extent of his injuries, but he had to have at least a few broken bones and some internal injuries, but that was just my opinion and I am no doctor.

I talked with the girls filling them in on Edward and my life after they put him up for adoption. They let me know about them, but I already knew most of it thanks to Edward. After a couple of hours Charlie called, I excused myself and told him where I was. I walked back into their living room to find everyone, but Edward present.

"You can go see him now, Bella. He's been asking for you." Carlisle said. I thanked him and Alice led me up to what must have been a study, but now it looked like a hospital room. Edward was lying on a medical bed waiting for me.

"Bella," He said. I walked up to him. He gazed up at me, and I stared back. He definitely looked better, but he was hooked up to IV's and machines.

"I can't thank you enough for finding me. I thought I was going to die." Tears threatened my eyes; it hurt to hear him talking about his death.

"Stop. You're fine now, that's all that matters."

"Bella, you call this fine? " He broke my gaze and glanced at his body, "I'm a mess, I have a punctured lung and my left leg is broken. Carlisle is testing me for any possible STDs from my foster parents. I could be dying as we speak from them." I shook my hear refusing to listen to any of it.

"It's going to be fine, everything will work out." I whispered more to myself then to him, but he heard anyway.

"I hope so. Maybe Carlisle and Esme will readopt me." His eyes shone with hope.

"Maybe," I agreed. I hoped they would I knew they would take care of my Edward.

At that moment Carlisle and Esme walked in, "Edward, you're not dying, your foster parents didn't give you any disease." Carlisle smiled. Esme said, "And, we cannot let you go back under their care. If you still would like to be our son, we would love to adopt you again."

Tears broke out on Edward's face, I was so happy he finally had a loving family forever.

**AN- So, what do you guys think? It was different from my normal writing, but I think I did pretty good. It was a lot longer than normal! **

**Please Review**

**Keep smiling**

**Kristen**


	11. Concrete Angel

**AN- IM BACK ******

**Disclaimer… hmmmmm nope**

Song- Concrete Angel by: Martina McBride

^please listen to that song while you read this one, it truly goes with the oneshot….

"Dad, please stop! You're hurting me!" Bella screamed as her father repeatedly beat her.

"You think that hurts? What about this?" He hit her across the face. She cried out and was silenced as his hand slammed over her mouth, muffling her screams.

He continued to beat her until the clock read three a.m. Bella fell asleep on the floor severely bruised and her lip bleeding. That night she dreamt about how her life was so perfect before her dear mother died. Nowadays everyday was another painful experience.

Bella's alarm for school rang at six. She groaned and gingerly arose. The dispirited girl stumbled down the stairs, with every step pain shot up her spine. As she packed her lunch she wondered what she did to deserve such an awful fate and wondered why she was even born.

On her way out the door she grabbed her only sweatshirt that covered the bruises on her arms. Bella went through her day as normally as possible, the school was buzzing about the beautiful new kids.

Bella walked into her English class, her teacher smiled as she entered. The broken girl half smiled back, but it felt unfamiliar on her face, since the last time she actually smiled was one year ago a few days before her mom died.

Bella sat at lunch by herself. No one knew the pain Bella hid every day or the abuse Bella faced at home. She stood firm and would not let anyone see how weak she was.

A boy passed Bella in the hallway that she never saw before; he gave her a sad, understanding smile after seeing the bruises on her face. She stared at her shoes; no one ever looked at her like that.

Bella walked home through the rain and wind hoping her father wouldn't be home, but she knew it was effortless. Bella passed the neighbor's house and saw a new family moved in. The boy the smiled at her was standing beside a small, petite girl. A bronze haired boy talked with his father, but glanced up from his conversation to look at her.

Bella's father wasn't home that night, but the bronze haired boy climbed a tree outside her bedroom window and talked to her. She didn't reveal that she was abused, but was thankful for the different company and truly smiled the first time in a year.

"Can you come over to my hou-" Edward started to ask, when the door slammed open.

"Bella! What did I tell you about leaving the window open? I'm going to have to punish you now."

"Yes father," Bella replied, she gave one last look at Edward before screaming. Edward jumped out of the tree and ran home, but no one would listen to him. Everyone just went to bed. He listened to Bella's screams until they stopped abruptly. He grew worried and called the police unknown to his family.

He informed the police of what he witnessed and waited for the police to show up to Bella's house before going over himself. He saw an ambulance in the driveway and a stretcher came out with a blanket covering a body. He knew enough from his dad to know that whoever was under that blanket was dead. Edward didn't have to ask who it was; tears pooled in his eyes and spilled over.

The next two days were filled with sadness and regret for Edward and his family. They couldn't believe they let a little girl die because they didn't call the police.

The funeral was sad and small; no one would remember the one girl who died at the hands of her father. Her gravestone consisted of an angel looking up to heaven, the day she was born and died and the inscription:

_A girl who never gave up hope, a true Concrete Angel_

Edward turned away from the scene; he swore he saw Bella smiling at him. He blinked and looked again, Bella was standing next to her mom laughing happily. Edward smiled as Bella and her mom hugged him.

"Thank you Edward." Bella whispered in his ear and melted away into nothing.

**AN- Now that I have successfully made myself sad, and possibly you too… please review…**

**OH YEAH and im finally back, and writing again I know I know its been about 3 months since I updated anything but I really just haven't had the chance or motivation to write, but maybe that will change now…**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I LOST THE GAME!**


End file.
